The present invention relates to automotive and locomotive vehicle hatches and, more specifically, to a lifting mechanism for lifting a heavy hatch or cover on a vehicle, such as a locomotive engine compartment.
It is well known in the art to provide hatch lifting mechanisms which use either compressed gas or liquid dashpot to slowly lift hatches on automotive vehicles. Hatch lifting mechanisms are necessary to lift heavy weight covers by mechanical leverage. For example, such hatch lifting mechanisms are provided in side panels of locomotives for access to the diesel engine.
Unfortunately, such hatch lifting mechanisms tend to deteriorate over time, as a function of time and operating temperature. This can result in falling hatches, which is particularly hazardous when a worker is ducked under the lifted hatch while conducting repairs, installations, or other work.
One way to help overcome these problems is to station two people at the hatch, one to conduct the work and one to monitor the hatch. Obviously, this method has problems, in that it does not eliminate falling hatches. Nor is this method a failsafe method for preventing injury. Finally, this method has the added expense of requiring two persons to do the job of one person, in the same amount of time.
It is seen then that there exists a need for a hatch lifting mechanism which will support the hatch in an open position without the need of additional workers, and without fear of the hatch falling.